


what if i put my minecraft bed next to yours?

by IlliterateButterfly



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Can be read as friendship, Comedic Elements, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gaming, I tried to make it funny, I’ll add more tags, JSA vs ISA, Minecraft, They’re mostly just playing games, implied polyamory, rick and cameron lowkey share a moment, switching POVs, texting elements, the JSA are all lgbt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly
Summary: Beth makes a Minecraft server with the goal of bonding with her friends. It’s all fun and games until Cindy Burman gets herself an invitation.
Relationships: Cindy Burman & Beth Chapel, Cindy Burman/Henry King Jr., Rick Tyler & Cameron Mahkent, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore/Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	what if i put my minecraft bed next to yours?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so who ordered the minecraft fic with a dash of implied polyamory?

This all started because of Beth. She wanted a way to her connect her friends. Beth thought about it for a while. What could they do. Maybe puzzles? Nah, Courtney would get too bored. Arcade? Also, no It could be fun but from a financial it could cost a lot. They all were jobless and plus she was the only one who got an allowance. A video game sounded great to Beth. She spent hours searching for the perfect game. The perfect game would cater to all of their interests. Beth had found it around 11 o’clock a little past her bedtime. Minecraft! The price wasn’t the worst and there was a lot you could do. Grabbing her phone she immediately went to their group chat (the group chat she made for them)

———

 **The JSA** **11:14 PM**

**Dr. MidNite:** Sorry to text you guys so late! But I have the perfect game!

 **Wildcat:** it’s 11....

 **Stargirl:** Some of us actually sleep so we get the whole 8 hours we need

 **Hourman:** Whats the game beth?

 **Dr. MidNite:** Minecraft!

 **Dr. MidNite:** We can do a lot in it so there’s a lot we can do!

 **Dr. MidNite:** Plus! I already have it

 **Dr. MidNite:** My parents bought it for me as way to get friends.

 **Stargirl:** mike has it too he probably wouldn’t mind if I used his account

 **Wildcat:** i’m down

 **Hourman:** sure.

 **Dr. MidNite:** Yay! I’ll get the accounts ready in the morning then send you guys the info after that I’ll get the server ready and we can play!

———

The JSA’s first encounter with Minecraft was something......

“Is everyone in?” Beth asked through her microphone. She sat at her desk her fingers on keyboard. On her laptop screen was pixelated grass. 

Beth’s question was responded with a confident “yes” and a dull “yep”. She waited a a little more for the third response. 

“Rick, are you in?”

No reply for a couple seconds until. “Beth, I’m literally a couple steps away from you, you can literally come over and check.” He was with Beth as the internet connection at his house wasn’t the best and Beth’s parents wouldn’t mind him being here.

Through their call Courtney said “Rick, come on are you in or not?”

Rick sighed. “I’m in.”

Beth returned back to her game. “Ok, The JSA Minecraft adventure starts now!” She declares as she made her character run circles around her friends.

“Yeah, lets do this! Wait......what are we supposed to do?” Courtney asked.

“Do we kill something? Or discover all the land” She added.

Before Beth could reply Yolanda asked while giggling “Why is Rick’s username is CutieMan101” 

“Ok KittyKatXOXO” The playful teasing tone was obvious. 

“Beth gave me the better name!”

“It’s not worse then Mike’s” Yolanda commented

Rick agreed. “Yeah, FireKnife420 is pretty bad”

Courtney jumped into the conversation. “I gave him 5 bucks for this account and he said that Minecraft was over and Fortnite was where it’s at”

“Are we going to play Fortnite next?” Yolanda questioned.

Beth just smiled to herself listening to her friends. She could listen to them forever. She loved talking to, but there was something so pleasant about listening to them. 

“Let’s finish this game first before we decide what we play next” Courtney responded.

“Beth, what do we do?”

“We can do a lot of things but the main goal of the game is to kill the Ender Dragon” Beth explained. “But we can do other things first like make a house maybe get some dogs”

The last part piqued Yolanda’s interest. “Wait! There’s dogs!?” Yolanda’s character running around looking for dogs. “Where are they!”

Beth and Courtney laughed at the exchanged, even Rick gave a small chuckle. In game Beth moved across a couple spaces. When she saw something in the distance. “Oh! Yay!”

“What is it?” Rick asked.

“I think we spawned next to a village! Follow me guys!” Beth responded her character running off. Her friends avatar’s followed Beth. 

“The people look very interesting.......” Courtney said.

“The noises they make are super weird” Rick added on. He was looking around going into houses when he sees odd walking gray thing. Once seeing the monster he figures it’s one of the creatures that can hurt you and immediate runs towards it. He strikes the monster. The monster turns around and one shots Rick.

_CutieMan101 has been killed by a Iron Goldem_

Upon reading that Courtney and Yolanda bursted our laughing. “How did you die so early on!” Yolanda teased Rick still laughing. This comment made Beth start giggling too.

“How do you die from a Golem? They’re literally protectors of the village.” Beth asked.

Rick mumbled out “I hit it first thinking it was a monster or something.” He made his way back to the village.

“Let’s sleep here at the village since it’s become night” Beth told the group as she walked into a villager’s house and slept in the bed. 

“There’s only one bed in each house? That’s dumb” Courtney said before breaking a bed then taking it to where Beth was sleeping. Rick and Yolanda followed her action. 

“Aww you guys put your minecraft bed next to mine” Beth cooed.

Courtney, Rick and Beth were all confused by this sentiment but chose not to ask questions. The following in game days were filled with Yolanda going into the wood for dogs, Rick eventually killing the Iron Golem, Beth making a two story house and attachable dog house and Courtney mining for diamonds. They were bonding, it was everything Beth wanted. It was peaceful until it wasn’t.

———

Cindy Burman was bored. For this type of boredom she would usually just throw a party. But that takes time she needs something to do now. She could maybe have Henry do something for her but he doesn’t have anything she needs right now. Cindy wanted something big and filled with fire. Walking down the hallway she sees the loser patrol. Or Courtney, Rick, Yolanda and Beth. Maybe she has super good hearing or maybe she pretend to look at her twitter feed while eavesdropping. 

“This whole Minecraft server thing turned out to be a lot more fun then I thought it was going to be” Yolanda said.

Minecraft? Oh this was too easy. She was about to rip out into the losers. Well about to until...

Rick and Courtney nodded along, “I’ve really enjoyed making the house for all of us” Beth said.

A house? Hard work and a lot of love goes into making a house. Cindy assumed. It would be a shame if they all went away in flames. Cindy lingered until the bell rang. The four of them split it up. She ‘accidentally’ stumbled into Beth. “Oh! I’m so sorry Betty” she apologized.

The girl gave a small smile and said “It’s fine, and my name is Beth.” Was it really? Yikes.

Cindy smiled. “I was looking up for new ideas for what to build” she explained.

Beth cocked her in confusion. “What do you mean?” She was originally drifting away from the girl but her last statement brought her back in.

“I recently got into this game called Minecraft it’s super fun and I like to be creative on it”

Beth’s eyes widen. Yep she got her. “You play Minecraft!? I thought you would think it was lame”

Oh it is definitely lame. Cindy gave her a smirk. “If I’m playing it then you know it’s not lame.” Before Beth could respond Cindy added on. “Do you have server if so I would love to play with you”

She cut Beth off again. “Great! Send me the info. Well I gotta go.” Cindy smiled then walked off to class.

Once in class she pulled out her phone.

 **Cindy to Mother** **11:37 AM**

 **Cindy:** Leave your credit card on the kitchen table.

 **Mother:** Of course honey! Love you!

 **Cindy:** Whatever.

———

Though their relationship had its on and off days today was very much an on day for him and Cindy. But to much to Henry’s confusion he got text from Cindy that puzzled him. It read “Do you own Minecraft?” Was this some type of test or something, would she dump him if did own Minecraft. Which he definitely did own cause twelve Henry went hard on Minecraft.

 **Henry to Cindy** **11:45 AM**

 **Henry:** ???

 **Cindy:** It was a simple question.

 **Cindy:** If you don’t own it I’ll get it for you.

 **Henry:** Why the interest in Minecraft all of sudden?

 **Cindy:** I’ll be joining someone’s Minecraft server and I thought why not bring my lovely boyfriend to play with us.

 **Henry:** I’m going to choose to believe that.

 **Cindy:** Smart.

 **Henry:** Can I invite Cameron?

 **Cindy:** Weird art kid?

 **Cindy:** Ew. But ok.

———

It was time for them to play! Courtney was actually excited. She was looking forward to getting diamonds maybe finding a new dungeon. But what she wanted most was to kill the elder dragon. Her friends weren’t as motivated to do the long journey and fight the big boss of the game. They were content with home improvements, getting dogs and killing non-aggressive mobs. She was positive they would all work together and defeat the boss. Once in the game she had left the bedroom part of the house it was the biggest room in the house they all shared it. She was about to leave the house when the game gave 3 notifications.

_shivv has entered the server_

_XxMindxX has entered the server_

_icyhot has entered the server_

“Who the hell are these people?” Yolanda asked the first one to speak up.

Though she knew she couldn’t see it Courtney knew Cindy was smiling when she responded with “Well isn’t that just the million dollar question.”

“Cindy!” Rick, Yolanda and a Courtney shouted.

“Not too loud losers I value my eardrums” 

Cindy was well....Cindy, they needed to treat this delicately. However, Rick didn’t do delicate. “How the hell did you get into this server?”

Beth spoke up first. “I invited her” she confessed.

It was silent for a minute. “We’re just gonna talk privately for a moment then I’ll come get you all spawn.” 

**The JSA** **5:28 PM**

 **Hourman:** Beth. What. The. Hell

 **Wildcat:** Why would you invite her?

 **Dr. MidNite:** I thought she was genuinely interested in playing with us!

 **Dr. MidNite:** I was thinking since we all had such a good time playing with each other that maybe if we played with Cindy we could maybe mellow her out.

 **Wildcat:** nothing can mellow cindy burman out

 **Stargirl:** let’s try it out

 **Hourman:** Are you serious?

 **Stargirl:** yes! if she does something bad then beth will just kick her

 **Stargirl:** ok?

 **Hourman:** Ok.

 **Wildcat:** she’s gonna get kicked in 5 minutes 

Once done with the side conversation. Courtney started walked back to spawn. “So, Cindy who are the other people you brought to our server.”

“Speak.” Cindy’s tone obviously showed she was bored.

“It’s me, Henry”

“Cameron aka icyhot”

 **The JSA** **5:28 PM**

 **Wildcat:** HENRY ARE YOU KIDDING ME!

 **Dr. MidNite:** I’M SO SORRY!

If it wasn’t going to be Cindy causing trouble it would Henry making a comment at Yolanda. While leading Cindy and the guys to the house Courtney had an idea. “So we all have been doing our own things so far. But the main goal I want to do is defeat the ender dragon so maybe with the help of you guys we can accomplish it sooner” Courtney said trying to move forward.

A cheerful Cindy said “That sounds great Court!”

 **The JSA** **5:40 PM**

 **Hourman:** don’t like that.

 **Wildcat:** same.

Courtney was about to thank Cindy but she wasn’t done. “I have a better idea why don’t we make this a little more interesting and do teams. Us three vs you four a race to which team can kill the ender dragon fastest”

Henry chimed in “That actually sounds fun, good idea Cindy” 

“Thanks babe” Her flat tone made Courtney unsure whether if Cindy’s reply was genuine.

Once they reached the house Courtney looked to see only Henry’s weird solid green with eyes skin and Cindy’s very accurate to her real counterpart skin. There was no Cameron. “Cameron? Where did you go?” She asked nervously. 

“Sorry I was doing something” His avatar popped up behind a couple trees.

 **The JSA** **6:25 PM**

 **Wildcat:** that’s very suspicious 

**Dr. MidNite:** I hate to admit it. But true.

“Well I guess I’ll be heading to the nether since some of things we need are in there” Courtney declared letting the guests have free rein.

“I’ll come with” Yolanda wanting to come was probably because she wanted some adventure, well mostly to just kill some random mobs. 

She thought it would just be her and Yolanda but Cindy wanted eyes everywhere. “Henry, you should go with them get some of the stuff we need for our team. Cameron and I will get the rest of the stuff here.” It was more of a order then a small suggestion.

“Yay. Let’s go” Courtney couldn’t even do fake enthusiasm. The trio walked to the ender portal after lending Henry some items. 

**The JSA** **6:11 PM**

 **Hourman:** Dont be shy you can push henry in lava

 **Wildcat:** Watch Cameron!

———

If Rick was being honest he didn’t know what to make of Cameron. He didn’t seem like the type of guy to try kill them all and light all of their stuff on fire. But who knows. Rick was following Cameron expecting him to slip up but all he was doing was just picking flowers. That was all. He may not know everything about this game but he was positive there were many harmful things but flowers couldn’t be bad. “Why are you picking so many flowers?” He asked.

Cameron is silent for a second then says. “Well first off I like them, second you can use them for decoration and finally I just like them”

Henry surprisingly came to Cameron’s defense. “Hey, CutieMan lay off his flowers.”

Maybe, he was just being paranoid. He just wanted to protect the server. Yolanda, Beth and Courtney all worked super hard on this server he didn’t want anyone messing it up. That wasn’t an excuse to be a little aggressive towards Cameron. “We have some more at the house if you want to take a look.” He started walking back to the house and he looked back once to see if Cameron was following him which he was. Once in the house, Cameron rifled through their chest, and took the flowers he wanted. Which was almost all of them. 

Rick thought Cameron would just leave to go plant some flowers then maybe build a house. “Hey, you go wanna breed bees with me?” 

“We could maybe get some honey from the hives” He added.

Well Rick didn’t see anything wrong with that so why not. “Sure.”

 **The JSA** **6:49 PM**

 **Wildcat:** go breed bees with that boy!

 **Dr. MidNite:** Also get more flowers! But enjoy your time getting honey!

 **Wildcat:** oh he getting some honey alright...

 **Hourman:** im leaving this server and never coming back

 **Wildcat:** ok cool

———

While the only thing that Yolanda has been thriving in was taming animals she was pretty good at fighting. So she carrying the team in the nether. She even saved Courtney a couple times from some ghast. Henry had made a couple teasing comments about Courtney being a klutz. Maybe a quick hit into lava would shatter his little ego. But she that Courtney wanted to keep the peace so she would too. Even though she could probably destroy both Cindy and Henry. 

“Are we almost there?” Henry whined.

Yolanda groaned internally. “Henry, stop complaining.” 

The three of them trekked the nether lookout for a nether fortress. Two of them both Courtney and Yolanda were decked out in enchanted iron armor. While Henry.....he was surviving in his non-enchanted leather armor. Though it felt like they were walking forever a couple minutes later they finally found a nether fortress. “Ok, don’t worry about any other mobs just go for the blazes” Courtney explains.

Henry dismisses her advice. “Yeah, yeah this a simple thing don’t get too in your head” He said before running into the fortress and attacking everything on sight.

Was this a smart thing to do? No. Was he almost killed immediately. Yes. “Take some food.” Yolanda said as she ejected food from her inventory. 

“I don’t want your food” He replied giving back the food he was given seconds ago. 

Yolanda wasn’t giving in. “It’s fine. I have more then enough” Giving the food to him again.

Henry didn’t get a chance to rebuttal. “If you guys are almost done with you’re food battle could you maybe help me!” 

She was focused on Henry that she didn’t even noticed that Courtney was getting overwhelmed by blazes and a nearby ghast was shooting flames at her. Henry and Yolanda wasted no time running over to Courtney and defending her. Once the battle was done, enemies slain, all hearts restored Courtney thanked both of them for coming to her aide. “Oh no it was all Yolanda she did all the work.” 

A complement? From Henry King Jr.? Maybe she should put down the pitchforks and get along with him. “Don’t sell yourself short, you took out a lot of them too” She shot back.

It was a moment of peace. No hard feelings just teens playing games together. To think it almost ends in flames and a huge explosion if it hadn’t been for one curious girl.

———

 **The JSA** **7:30 PM**

 **Dr. MidNite:** Has anyone noticed Cindy has been silent?

 **Wildcat:** I thought she got bored and left the server

 **Dr. MidNite:** That’s what I thought too! But I just checked and she’s still in.

 **Stargirl:** Maybe get a map and find her

 **Stargirl:** Just to make sure she isnt doing anything bad

 **Dr. MidNite:** Ay captain!

Following Courtney’s instructions Beth used her map to lead her to Cindy’s whereabouts. She was almost off map it was almost like she didn’t want to be found. The hope that Cindy had just gone mining and accidentally went a little far diminished as Beth got closer. Once she was at a safe distance she mined down to get closer to the girl. She expected it would take a minute to find her but third block down she fell through. Beth didn’t see a collage of different materials in random orders. She saw solid blocks of iron walls. There were torches and she was standing on rails. It didn’t even look like a cave it looked like a home. “Are you impressed?” Cindy asked. Her avatar standing a couple blocks away from her.

Panic went through Beth. She had to remind that this was a game and Cindy couldn’t do anything. “It’s amazing!” Even Beth had to admit she could learn a couple things from Cindy.

“Yeah, I know I don’t work I only work in the best of conditions.” She turned away from Beth and started walking.

Thinking this was a to for her to follow her. Beth walked behind the girl as they walked through the underground home. She was absolutely astonished the girl had paintings on her wall, a room that looked like a place to enchant armor and what appeared to be a small cramped room with cows that were dying every second. When they reached the end of the hallway there was a minecart. “That’s my minecart to get to my private mining hole and upstairs are my living quarters” Cindy explained. Beth felt like she was pushing her away for the minecart. She didn’t question it and followed Cindy up the stairs.

Once at the entrance of the living part of the house Cindy stopped. She placed a sign down in front of Beth. She appeared to be typing for a minute. When she was done the sign read _“If you keep quiet about this place there’s a chest full of items first door on the left that would be amazing additions to your humble house“_

When Cindy was confident Beth had read the sign she destroyed it. She made her character do what Beth thought was a nod. She then went down the stairs and got in the minecart and sped off. Guess she went mining. Beth was excited for some new materials. The upstairs was bigger then the downstairs. To think this was all underground. She opened the door. It was very plain. Just a chest in the middle and a pressure plate at the entrance. What a cute little detail. To use a pressure plate as a rug. She walked into the room. Beth was about to get her items when she figured she would drop some items off for Cindy. She backed out of the room and was a couple block away from the living room when it happened. An explosion. It almost took out all of hearts. The once furnished and pristine house was now remnants of it’s former self. Oh no! Cindy was going to kill her. Beth jumped up she ran down the stairs. The rails were fine she could go tell Cindy about it. She placed her crafting table and made a minecart. She started the minecart and was off. 

**The JSA** **8:09 PM**

 **Dr. MidNite:** OMG!

 **Dr. MidNite:** I accidentally exploded Cindy’s house

 **Stargirl:** She had a house?

 **Dr. MidNite:** Not anymore!

———

The plan had worked perfectly. Cindy smiled to herself she was still placing tnt under the loser patrol’s house. This was it. She found it odd that there wasn’t a notification of Beth’s death but she assumed she just missed it. Once she was done putting tnt she would light it then say she ‘disconnected’ it was perfect. She would be done with this dorky game. Even she had to admit it making the house and setting the trap was fun. Every red stone block she found was put to use and finding the amount she needed was tedious. Cindy had a couple more blocks to place when she heard dirt being mined. “What the hell?” She mumbled to herself. 

Cindy saw three name tags mining down. She saw another one in the distance slowly coming closer. Time was running out. Cindy added more tnt then switched to her flint and steel. “Cindy! Don’t do it” Ugh. It was Courtney.

The three avatars stood across from Cindy. Yolanda had her bow and arrow out pointing at her. Yolanda wouldn’t miss it was way to small of area to miss. Like Yolanda Rick had his weapon of choice out aka his sword. Cindy had two choices go out in flames or give up. “Cindy, you don’t have to do this. We have the stuff we need to go kill the ender dragon we can do that together”

Cindy scoffed. “I don’t care all I want is just to light this tnt on fire and be done with you losers.”

“But you haven’t yet” Another voice said. It was Beth. The minecart had finally arrived. “You’ve had ample time to light it and that might not be all the tnt you wanted use but it could definitely do some damage and you know that”

This was literally so annoying. Cindy should’ve just set it off. Beth wasn’t finish though. “Cindy, you’ve actually enjoyed this game and you’re really good at it. You guys should see her house it was really good” 

Cindy assumed Beth noticed that both Yolanda and Rick had weapons out when she said “Weapons down guys!” 

They were hesitant but did as they were told. She assumed that Courtney was about to continue with her cheesy speech but it was Henry he may be somewhere but he was still listening in. “Cindy, I’m actually having fun if you want blow something up we can blow up the village” 

“I don’t know about doing that-” Yolanda started but was cut off by Cindy. “That actually sounds better.”

Courtney was taken aback. “That does?”

“I mean if I exploded your house, I would get kicked and me buying this lame game would go to waste” Cindy replied then started taking down the tnt. 

Beth cheered. “Yay! Crisis averted” She began helping Cindy take down the tnt. 

“Plus, I still have some ideas for red stone......and I killing the ender dragon could be a good way to waste time” If they had questions about Cindy’s last statement they didn’t ask.

**The JSA** **8:28 PM**

 **Hourman:** she’s gonna kill us eventually

 **Wildcat:** yep

———

The rest of the time playing for that was Cindy exploding a village, Cameron making a bee habitat and Henry making a eye of ender a step forward in their next journey. They all may not have been the bestest friends. But they weren’t killing each other so Beth took it as the server doing it’s job in bonding people together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this super random fic! if you couldn’t understand something or if the transitions seem to jarring just comment. and of course kudos mucho appreciated.


End file.
